Evil Has Never Loved You
by ISeekYouOut
Summary: What if Elena moved into the Murder House after her parents died? What if the Harmons never did? TatexElena story Sounds a lot better than it does
1. Chapter 1

**Needed a break from TRYING to write for Rise of the Dead, thats becoming a pain V_V So I finally finished watching American Horror Story and I know Tate was a complete psycho/rapist/murderer, i have to feel slightly sorry for hiim "/ aahh the damaged ones always do this to me haha. Kinda nervous about writing something like this and writing for new characters, but I'll give it a go. I got inspired by the amazing videos of these two on YouTube :)**

* * *

Elena exhaled loudly, causing the car door window to fog up. She swiped the haze away and leant on her hand, trying to distract herself from the scenary passing her by. It had been a month since her parents Miranda and Grayson Gilbert had died, swerving and crashing off of Wickery Bridge, Elena the only survior. A month since she had lost all importance to her life, she had lost her family that night and the month that followed only made things worse. Elena was left with her brother Jeremy, she was thankful he hadn't been in the car at the time of the accident. At least she had him. She looked over at him now, he was slumped in the backseat with his hood up and ear plugs in. Oblivious to the world around him. And then again she had her Aunt Jenna, her carer until Elena turned 18 and could do whatever she liked. So in some ways, she hadn't lost her entire family.

The month that seemed to blitz past Elena was very vague. She couldn't remember much of it and wasn't entirely sure she wanted to remember it. Grades had started slipping drastically to the point when Elena had turned from a B grade student to an F. She couldn't help it if she couldn't concentrate, right?. Elena sighed, absentmindedly rubbing her scarred arms. Jenna hadn't seen those, yet. So now they were all heading to Los Angeles, 1120 Westchester Place to be exact. Leaving Mystic Falls as far behind as they could to start fresh.

"You guys excited to see the place?" Jenna asked, turning a sharp corner.

"Yup," Elena replied, a fake smile plastered across her face as she turned to face her aunt. "Can't wait." She concluded, turning away and looking out the window. Conversation only seemed to last a couple of seconds nowadays. As much as Elena tried to become involved in simple tasks such as explaining how her day went, she just couldn't bring herself to make the effort. She heard Jenna release a quiet sigh. She was struggling to make conversation aswell.

* * *

Half an hour later and Jenna had pulled up outside a mansion. Elena noted, not just a _house_, it was definitely a mansion. Three stories high with what seemed like a million windows and red brick work to top it all off and give Elena the feeling that the three of them really _shouldn't_be living in a place as fancy looking as this. The creepy looking tree in the front yard didn't help to effets either. Elena climbed out of the car, pulling her bag onto her shoulder as she marveled up at the grand 'mansion'.

"Wow, that sure is...big." Jenna said matter-of-factly, seeming suddenly intimidated by it's size.

"I was thinking just the same. You _did _remember there are only three of us going to be living in that house, right?" Elena asked, walking up to the iron gates. Jenna and Jeremy followed.

"It seemed smaller in pictures." Jenna explained, shrugging. Jeremy became socially interactive again once inside the gates and pulled out his ear plugs.

"You sure we're at the right house Jenna?" He asked, a heavy frown set upon his face as he gazed at the house.

"Yes Jeremy, this is our new home."

"Looks more like a home Brangelina would move into." He mumbled, placing his ear plugs back in. Jenna fished the keys out of her bag and unlocked the front door.

"Ta da!" Jenna exclaimed, grinning. Elena looked around the main hall, taken aback by the vast space.

"Uh, Jenna...How are we affording this?" She asked, leaning her hand on the banister as she cast a glance up the stairway.

"Well, your parents," Jenna began, stepping on egg shells. "Left a bit of money, so I used that." Elena nodded and began walking up the staircase. She understood Jenna was trying to be as careful with them as possible, but Elena didn't want every conversation that was brought up about her parents to be a difficult one. They had to move on sometime.

As Elena reached the first floor landing, her eyes swept the hallway taking in the wood oak flooring and arched ceiling. She exhaled loudly in amazement and made her way to the door nearest to her, turning the brass door handle and pushing the door open with a creak. A gleaming white bathroom, with sparkling marble flooring and matching sink and bathtub to go with it. Elena laughed at it's immaculate quality.

"Dibs." She whispered to herself with a smile. Elena shut the door behind herself and continued her exploring. The next room she came across was cream in colour with a big king size bed set. The previous owner had obviously cared for the house. That or the realtor had wiped down every evidence _of_a previous owner. Elena wondered what had happened to them. She decided Jenna could have this room. She backed out of the room and closing the door behind herself.

Elena took the stairs to the second floor two at a time, glancing over the wooden banister she saw a dark shape huddled at the end of the hallway.  
Hurrying up the last few steps to get a better look, the shape had disappeared. Edging her way over to corner, the floorboards creaked beneith her feet. The only thing she found was a dusty antique table. Elena shook her head and released a loud breath. _Seeing things is the first sign of going crazy, next you'll be hearing voices._Her attention was suddenly drawn to the door at the very end of the hallway and she wasted no time in walking over.

This bedroom had the same high arched ceiling as the rest of the gigantic house, with two windows, one looking out onto the backyard, the other looking out to the house neighbouring them. Elena turned her nose up at the dull green painted walls. After seeing the decor of the rest of the house, she'd expected something a little...better. Her thoughts were now imbalanced because of this sore thumb. She smiled, the one imperfection of the house and she liked it. Elena threw her bag onto the brass framed bed and peeled her leather jacket off, hanging it from the pointed brass post at the end of the bed. She was happy with the room's size, not too big and not too small. Elena stopped looking around when a chalk board caught her eye. **"TAINT"**was the only word written upon it. She walked over, mumbling to herself.

"Sure 'cause thats not...creepy or anything." Her brows knitted together as she rubbed the word off with her hand. She licked her slightly chapped lips and quickly shook her head, her chocolate brown her cascading in waves as she moved.

"I see you found a room huh." Jeremy said as he leant against the wooden door frame. Elena spun on her heels, startled by his appearance.

"Uh yup. The only room in the house without a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling." She joked, walking over to him. He smiled.

"Jenna couldn't of picked a fancier looking place." He stated, digging his hands into the pockets of his worn hoodie.

"Or a bigger place. I think we've got the biggest house on the block." Jeremys smile grew wider.

"Well, Jenna is busy testing out the new kitchen. Three times bigger than ours back home." He soon dropped the smile from his face and sighed heavily.

"_This_is our home now Jer. We're just going to have to get used to it." Elena explained, giving her younger brothers arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Uhuh." He nodded once and turned, walking down the hallway and to the room he'd picked.

When Elena awoke the next day to the glittering sun spilling in through the gap in the drapes, she remembered where she was. She groaned, arching her back as she yawned. Her night hadn't been too terrible, she managed to get through her take out chinese food without a problem. She even managed to keep Jenna totally unaware of the fact that she had a horrible urge to scar her arms again.

Elena rolled onto her side as she traced her finger lightly over the freshly made cut on her arm. She knew the risks of cutting herself. She could hit a major artery and end up bleeding to death and then again would it be so terrible to end it all? She emptied the thoughts from her brain and stood up, stretching her arms above her head, hearing the loud pop of her shoulder. She winced and rolled her neck of the kinks in her muscles. She stopped dead when she saw the chalk board. **"TAINT". **Elena spun on her heels, her eyes shooting everywhere around the room.

"Jeremy?" She called out. A light pattering of feet was heard making their way to her bedroom but the door didn't open. "Jeremy." She called again. The door handle rattled loudly. "Okay, Jeremy that isn't funny. Cut it out!" She ordered, crossing her arms. The door began to shake as the rattling become more violent. "Jeremy I'm warning you!" When it got to the point when she thought the door was going to fly off she hurried over and grabbed the handle to stop it rattling. "Stop it!" She almost screamed. The shaking stopped to Elena's relief. She swallowed loudly and opened the door, Jeremy was awaiting on the other side. Tooth brush in hand, tooth paste on his mouth.

"You alright Elena?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"That wasn't funny Jeremy." She said, shoving him hard. "You scared the freakin' crap out of me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He admitted as his brows now knitted together in confusion. Elena just scoffed in disbelief and stepped back inside her bedroom, slamming the door.

* * *

It was a Saturday, so Elena had nothing to do. She didn't start at her new school until Monday morning and oh how she couldn't _wait_ to get there. Her previous school in Mystic Falls had been...okay, it was your usual high school after all. She'd enjoyed the prep rallys and had loved the anual dances that were arranged. Bonnie and Caroline had been her bestfriends and had been as helpful as they could've been after Elena's parents had passed. Although, she didn't seem to miss her "best friends" all that much right now. There was nobody, _nobody_that she really cared majorly for anymore. The truth hurts, apparently. Elena sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her head back on the concrete archway outside the house. Carina Round blarred into her ears at it's highest volume. Her mind was cast some place else and she forgot about every annoying little thing in her life. That was until a stone hit her forehead.

"Fuck!" She yellped as she yanked out her ear plugs. She looked over to find the thing responsable and saw a girl, smirking at her. Elena rubbed her forehead.

"Who're you and what're you doing in my backyard?" She asked as politely as she could.

"You're gonna die in there." The girl said, not blinking for a long time.

"What?" Elena frowned.

"Addie? Adelaide where are you girl?" A woman called in a slight southern accent, striding into the backyard with a cigarette held between her index finger and middle finger. "Adelaide, when I call you I expect you to answer me girl." The blonde woman placed her other hand on Adelaides shoulder, steering her back out the way she came. She stopped when she saw Elena. "My apologise, I'm Constance, your neighbour...this is my girl Adelaide." The blonde paused as she turned to her daughter. "Now go home Addie, I'll be there in a moment."

"But I don't wanna." Adelaide argued.

"Go Addie" Constance ordered and watched as Adelaide hurried away. Elena stared at the blonde. "Addie always gets drawn to this house, no matter how many times you pick her up and...throw her out, she'll come running back." Constance explained, shaking her head as she took a long drag on her cigarette.

"Right." Elena nodded once as she stood up to walk inside. Constance blew out the smoke.

"Now what's your name child?" Constance asked, flicking ash.

"Elena, Elena Gilbert." Elena cleared her throat, wrapping her ear plugs around her iPod. Constance smiled, showing off a straight set of pearly whites.

"Elena," She repeated. "You be careful child, a lot of...bad memories in that there house." She pointed her cigarette towards the house, taking another drag before throwing it on the floor and stomping it out with her heel. She retreated back to her house. "Oh and child, your bleeding." Her voice drifted off as she disappeared. Elena touched above her brow bone and winced, pulling her hand back and finding a smudge of blood. She licked her lips and headed inside. _God this place was weird_.

* * *

**Guess I shoulda warned y'all that this is gonna be a very dark Elena dealing with the lose of her parents *shrug*. I'll keep writing this even if it doesn't get reviews, just cause I like writing something different every once and a while. Next Chp. should have some Tate in it xD this is just a warm up chapter :) Tell me what you think of it so far xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo, I kinda find Tate attractive, thought i'd tell ya. A LOT more of him in this chp. BTW ;D. With a LOT of revision for the exams coming up in the next few weeks, i'm not writing as much...or posting as many updates. Ahhhh well, SUMMER HOLIDAYS ROLL ON BY.**

* * *

_"Now what's your name child?" Constance asked, flicking ash._

"Elena, Elena Gilbert." Elena cleared her throat, wrapping her ear plugs around her iPod. Constance smiled, showing off a straight set of pearly whites.

"Elena," She repeated. "You be careful child, a lot of...bad memories in that there house." She pointed her cigarette towards the house, taking another drag before throwing it on the floor and stomping it out with her heel. She retreated back to her house. "Oh and child, your bleeding." Her voice drifted off as she disappeared. Elena touched above her brow bone and winced, pulling her hand back and finding a smudge of blood. She licked her lips and headed inside. God this place was weird.

* * *

"C'mon Jenna, this place must of cost more than whatever our parents left. It's a mansion, no way can we afford this." Elena said bluntly, mushing her food down with the back of her fork. Jenna managed to go to a grocerie store that day and brought just enough food for two weeks supply. The three of them were now gathered around the long rectangular, black dinning table in the spacious dinning room.

"Alright, fine." Jenna cleared her throat as she put her cutlery down with a clatter. She clasped her hands together, looking at her niece and nephew. "This place actually went for a lot less than it has been sold for previously. So that's how we're paying for it." She explained.

"Why, whats wrong with it?" Jeremy asked. "Mold in the basement?"

"Bats in the attic?" Elena chimmed in, looking at her brother as they passed smirks.

"Actually, the previous owners...uh, passed away in this house." Jenna mumbled. Elena's smirk dropped from her face.

"Somebody _died_ in this house?" She exclaimed, dropping her cutlery down. Jenna nodded. "Well thanks for telling us _before_we moved in huh?" Elena scrapped her chair back from the table and crossed her arms. There was a long silence.

"Which room did they die in?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy!" Jenna snapped.

"What? I just want to know if it was in my bedroom or not. I'm not sleeping in a room that some person died in." He said with a scoff.

"Look we're not going to let this disrupt our living here, okay? Both of you need to stop acting childish, it's not like ghosts are going to come haunt you in your sleep." Jenna's jaw clenched as she picked up her fork to begin eating again. Jeremy shrugged and took a mouthful of food.

"Ghosts wouldn't be so bad." He admitted.

* * *

Once the plates were cleared and dumped in the sink, Elena made her way out into the hallway and to the stairs, passing the basement door as she went. Just as she reached the first step she heard a door creak. Looking over the banister railing she saw the basement door had opened. Elena walked over to it, grabbing onto the cold handle and opening the door wider. The steps leading down deeper into the basement were pitch black, the only thing giving her little light was from the overhead lights.

Curiosty got the better of her and she made her way down the wooden steps, trying the switch as she went. A small bulb lit up the dark basement with a dingy yellow glow. She sighed and looked around at the wooden shelves pushed against the far walls. Cluttered with jars, books, boxes and god knows what else. The basement was just as big as the rest of the house. Was there _any_room in the house that wasn't big enough to fit in six families?. Elena picked up a dirty jar from one of the shelves, swirling the yellow-ish liquid inside. She shivered and placed it back on the shelf, examining the rest of the dirty jars and dusty books.

Another loud creaking was heard in the second room of the basement and Elena turned quickly, her breath catching in her throat. The creaking got louder and was followed by a banging. She approached the room cautiously, sighing in relief when she saw it was just a wooden rocking chair, creaking and hitting the wall behind it. She shook her head and reached for the switch on the wall next to her. The light flicked on and off a few times. Elena frowned as she watched it.

A loud hissing noise was heard causing Elena to drag her eyes towards the thing making it. A white face appeared in the rocking chair, it's pointy teeth covered in blood. Elena screamed, backing up against the wall and dropping to the floor, the lights continued to flick on and off. The white menacing face launched itself at her, it's sharp finger nails clawing at her olive skin. She kicked her feet to push the thing away but only managed to collide with air. It's fingers raked her hair as she fought as hard as she could. The red pointy teeth were now inches from her face, she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"Go AWAY!" She screamed. When she reopened them, the white _thing_was gone and the light had stopped flickering. Elena scrambled to her feet and fled up the basement stairs, running past a confused Jenna and flew up the stair case to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut behind herself, leaning her forehead against the door trying to breath steadily again. She exhaled a shaking breathe and released the tight grip on the door handle that she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"This used to be my bedroom you know." A voice stated behind her. She spun around, a scream caught in her throat. A boy was sprawled on her bed, his feet crossed at the ankles. He looked up at Elena with dark eyes almost shielded by his blonde halo of hair.

"Who...are you? What are you doing in my bedroom?" She demanded him to answer, the words spilling from her mouth in an unintelligible blur.

"You know you bleeding right?" The teenaged boy said casually, picking at his fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Elena swallowed the lump in her throat and cautiously approached the bed.

"Get _out_of my room, now!" She ordered, pointing towards her bedroom door. He tilted his head.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, taking in Elena's shakey appearance. "You shouldn't be." He assured, his dark denim clad legs swung round off the bed as he rose. Elena's eyes never left his almost black ones. He glided past her. "I'm Tate, by the way." He said, opening the door and exiting the room. Elena closed her eyes hearing the door click shut, she fell onto her bed and covered her face with her hands. Hoping to push back the tears threating to fall.

* * *

A week and a half had passed since Elena's encounter with the "white face" in the basement and the guy in her bedroom, Tate, as he called himself. She hadn't returned to the basement for any more exploring and she hadn't seen any more of Tate. How exactly had he gotten into her room without Jenna or Jeremy noticing? And what was he doing in there?

Elena's pencil stopped on her page as she thought of those eyes. Those dark, almost raven black eyes of his, that seemed to have magnetic pull on her. She shook her head and went back to drawing, glancing out of the third story window of the "library" as Jenna liked to call it. It was purposely built for something like an office with black leather loungers, did most of the furniture come in with the price of the house? Seeing none of them needed an office, Jenna turned the open room into a library. Not many books filled the shelves.

Elena shifted on the window ledge, a sketch pad resting on her knees as she traced and traced and traced the same line until the page nearly tore. She stopped drawing to look at her heavily shaded sketch. The sharp teeth and scary eyes of the "white face" seemed to stand out of the page and she quickly turned over. She rubbed her head with both her hands, as if soothing away a migraine.

Elena looked into the backyard, watching Jenna hanging out some laundry. Jeremy was probably out with friends. He'd seemed to of made them easier than Elena had at Westfield. The school was like any other school, with it's stupid cliques. Elena had decided to just steer clear of them entirely. She only had another year at that school anyway, it's not like her life insisted on her going out with friends. She'd manage just fine.

"What're you drawing?" A voice asked. Elena whipped her head round and found those dark eyes. She exhaled loudly, closing her own eyes.

"How do you keep getting in here?" She questioned. Tate shrugged casually.

"I find ways. I always do." He said, spreading his arms across the back of the leather lounger. "What are you drawing?" He asked again, lifting his chin towards her.

"Nothing." She said bluntly, looking down at her page to see the same dark eyes. She hadn't even realised she'd drawn his black orbs. She cursed under her breath. He pressed his lips together as he watched her.

"Those eyes look pretty evil to me." Tate admitted. Elena looked at Tate and closed her sketch pad as she stood up, walking over to him.

"Are you here for any particular reason? Or are you just trying to scare me some more?" She tugged her sleeves down and crossed her arms over her chest. Tate was wearing a long sleeved, stripped grey jumper and jeans.

"You think I'm trying to scare you?" Tate laughed, softly shaking his head. "Thats not my aim, Elena." Her jaw clenched at her name. She didn't even want to know how he knew it.

"Of course not." She murmured, walking past him and down the stairs to her room. Tate followed her a few steps behind. Once in her room she threw her sketch pad on a box she had yet to unpack. Tate ran a finger along a dressing table, still watching her as she turned on some music.

"A trace of a bad or undesirable quality," He began. Elena straightened, turning around. "the taint of corruption." Tate raised his brows slightly as he finished as if somehow pleased by the way the words sounded in his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, clearing her throat. He tilted his head towards the chalkboard.

"_'Taint'_." He said, stepping forward and sitting down on her bed with a bounce. She bit her chapped lips, leaning against her set of wooden draws.

"Right, I knew...that."

"So how long have you been cutting for?" He asked casually, hands resting in his lap. Elena scoffed.

"Bit of a personal question don't you think?" She shot back, scratching her arm. Tate exhaled loudly through his nose, proceeding to slide up his own long sleeve and holding up his arm and pointing to a horizontal silver slash.

"I did this after my dad left, I was 10...I think." He indicated. Elena blinked once, looking down and uncrossing her arms and she slowly slid up the sleeve of her own thin, purple jumper.

"Last month, after my parents died." She responded. _Why am I showing him this?_Tate took her arm gently, pulling her closer and rubbing his thumb lightly over the scar on her soft tan skin.

"And this one?" He asked, running his thumb over a recent, slowly healing over cut.

"Last week, after moving into this house." She cleared her throat of the rising lump. Tate looked up at her through thick lashes.

"I gets better Elena." He reassured, his thumb still tracing her silver scars. Elena looked deep into those eyes and slowly pulled her arm out of his grip. She stepped back and quickly turned away, yanking her sleeve down and wiping furiously at her wet eyes. When she turned back she sat on the bed, her back resting against the headboard, drawing her legs closer to herself. _Time to stop being a baby._She cleared her throat and looked at Tate who had swivelled round to face her. He was smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied, rolling his sleeve back down.

"You're staring." Her eyes scanned his face, which was letting off no sign of what he was thinking.

"It's not staring, it's watching...intently." The corner of his mouth twitched up.

"It's weird is what it is." She said, picking at her bed spread. "Don't you have, other people to talk to?" Elena asked, looking up at him. His face was set in stone.

"I don't have friends." Tate said bluntly.

"Neither do I. Westfield is just," Elena groaned, shaking her head.

"The worst right?" He concluded. She looked at him surprised.

"You go there?" She asked.

"They kicked me out." Elena didn't want to ask him why. She changed the conversation.

"You lived here?"

"Yup. I know every inch of this house." He smiled, as if proud of himself.

"I don't like it. It's too big and creepy."

"Big and creepy just mean it's got history. Every house has it's ghosts right?"

"Ghosts are just used in stories to try and scare you." Elena watched Tate as he sat straight infront of her, his legs crossed beneith him.

"Do you like scary stories?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, his black eyes penetrating her dark brown ones. She wanted to impress Tate for some  
reason, wanting approval from somebody...approval from that unpredictable looking face. She nodded.

"Yeah, I used to tell Jeremy scary stories before bed when I was 12."

"Do you want to hear a scary story?" A grin rose to his lips and his eyes sparkled. Elena smiled back at him.

"Alright then." She said, leaning forward slightly.

"I prepare for the noble war. I'm calm, I know the secret. I know what's coming and I know no one can stop me, including myself." Tate paused, watching Elena's face grow more curious and she urged him to go on. He smirked and continued. "I kill people I like. Some of them beg for their life." That made Elena lean back, her face emotionless. "I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly, I feel like I'm helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean, and kind. And there's something about all that blood, I drown in it." Tate stopped, Elena was utterly shocked and staring at him bizzarely. "You think I'm crazy?" Elena didn't answer him, so he continued. "The world is a filthy place, It's a filthy goddamn horror show. There's so much pain you know? There's so much." His eyes danced over Elena's face. Her eyes were wider and her back was pressed against the headboard.

"What?" She whispered.

"You wanted to hear a scary story, didn't you?" His own face was emotionless. Elena blinked.

"Tate," She began, looking into his eyes uncertain about what he'd just said to her. Elena didn't know how to go on, she didn't know _what_she wanted to say after that. Tate burst out laughing, an uncontrollable laughing, rippling from his gut. Elena shivered. His laughing fit continued until his eyes caught Elena's which were staring at him oddly. He stopped laughing imediately. "It's not funny, Tate."

"Maybe you just don't know how to laugh." He said sharply.

"That," Elena opened her mouth to continue but didn't know how. The words were jammed in her throat. "Can you please, leave?" She asked quietly. Tate stared at her and rose from the bed, his jaw clenched tightly.

"I thought you liked scary stories."

"Just go." She said. Tate blinked rapidly for a few seconds before turning around and flinging the door open, storming down the stairs. Elena released a shakey breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Leaning her head back on her headboard she groaned. She'd been so drawn by Tate she'd forgotten he was still a complete stranger who managed to keep getting into her house with anyone else noticing. _Ugh, those eyes! What is it about them?_

* * *

**_Lifted some lines straight from AHS, don't kill me :L They fitted this quite nicely...sorry for formatting aswell V_V Please tell me if it looks too blocked up and overwhelming. _**


End file.
